Evolved Packet Core (EPC) enhancements to Support Interworking with Data Application Providers Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) working group provides solutions for internetworking between an application provider and a 3GPP mobile network operator core network. FIG. 17 shows the non-roaming case where the application platform is connected to the mobile network operator core network. Access and Internet protocol (IP) connectivity is provided by the mobile network operator. The third party application platforms may be application servers, (e.g., video-on-demand server, packet switched streaming (PSS) server, machine type communication (MTC) server, etc.), or may be third party software development platforms.
FIG. 18 shows the roaming case where a WTRU is roaming a visited public land mobile network (VPLMN) and accessing the application provided by the home public land mobile network (HPLMN). As shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, the mobile network operator may not own the application layer entities (e.g., application platforms). Alternatively, the mobile network operator may own the application layer entities. FIG. 18 shows the home-routed case where all traffic is routed to the home mobile network operator Evolved Packet System (EPS) and applications are delivered via roaming agreements between the mobile network operators.